


Quite Pleasing

by pontaii



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Party, Partying, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pontaii/pseuds/pontaii
Summary: anon asked;; After the anime everything goes to normal but Mauve and Jean grow closer and closer until she makes her first move and asks Jean out. How does he react and how does the date go down if it goes down at all?The whole situation had lasted for far too long in her opinion, and now having time to think without having to jump though imaginary hoops a simple fact presented it to herself - Jean Otus, the man that worked in the same building as her, now seemed far more attractive than ever before.
Relationships: Mauve/Jean Otus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Quite Pleasing

Mauve was always a hardworking soul through and throughout, so only after the coup d'etat issues were settled and Lilium indeed kept his distance, could she really take a breath of fresh air and relax.

The whole situation had lasted for far too long in her opinion, and now having time to think without having to jump though imaginary hoops a simple fact presented it to herself - Jean Otus, the man that worked in the same building as her, now seemed far more attractive than ever before.

At first it struck Mauve that it’s probably very shallow of her, especially since she hadn’t thought of Jean in a romantic way until it was revealed that he had royal blood flowing in his veins and though she was more attracted to him because of this information.

But as the days went by Jean hadn’t changed a gram, seeing as his status as the supposed next on the throne hadn’t been reveal it definitely didn’t change anything around him and he wasn’t acting any bit more pretentious - and so it came to be obvious that Mauve loved the man just because it was Jean himself not because of his status, but that didn’t exactly help her with what she should do.

If she had to do anything at all, that is. Reflecting back, especially on the dinner night she had once with Jean, it was painfully obvious the man had felt something for her since he had blushed all the time through their meeting. And now it seemed a bit too strange to ask him again without both of them probably feeling awkward.

While feelings were feelings, they were quite.. persistent. After a while of Mauve secretly trying to figure out if Jean still showed any signs of liking Mauve, the opportunity of a lifetime showed up just when Mauve was planning how to approach Jean - Lotta was hosting another party at the Otus’ place and Mauve was, thankfully, invited.

So when the day rolled around, Mauve was one of the first arrivals. Though, with Jean being Jean, the man hadn’t talked to anyone nearly all night and sometimes even looked over at Mauve in a way that seemed he felt that she was there just to give him more paperwork to do.

And just as the night was starting to wrap up, with some light weight guests already flooding out to their own homes, a little chance appeared before Mauve as Jean excused himself to the roof area for a smoke.

Although the season was summer, stepping outside still sent a bit of a chill through Mauve even if the sun had yet to fully set. And it made Mauve giggle when Jean turned around for a moment and actually saluted her.

“Relax, this is outside work hours, no need to be formal,” this was emphasized as she took a sip of wine from her glass before closing the distance between her and Jean.

“Sorry, the events of the past months still got me a bit wound up,” his voice croaked a bit at the apology as he took another drag from his cigarette, “You can head inside if you’re cold, this is only a light smoke so I should be able to join you soon if so.”

“No, this is quite a nice sight,” it was a bit of a flirtatious line, with Mauve half gazing at Jean when she said it but looking over the city when he pulled his full attention to her, “And I haven’t had this pleasant of a company in a while.”

Jean does his signature smile at this, that kind that looked like he was about to laugh but stayed there with a wide grin, “Lotta doesn’t think of my smoking as pleasant, but who am I to say otherwise.”

It was probably the bit of alcohol in Mauve’s system that did the talking next, but it wasn’t a bad thing entirely, “Even without your cigarettes, you’re quite pleasant.. a sight for a sore eye and twice as charming.”

Jean took the compliment with wide eyes and if only the sun had shone more would Mauve be sure there’d be a blush coating his cheeks. The conversation turned into mainly flirting even long after Jean had shortened out his cigarette and it was definitely a remedy to Mauve’s heart that Jean wasn’t afraid to stand quite close to Mauve as they exchanged compliments, his hands slinking around her waist after she had wrapped her arm around his torso.

And while the time did come when Mauve had to leave, the way back to her apartment was still quite exciting as she couldn’t wait but to give Jean a call when home, a slip of paper with his number clutched tightly in her hand.


End file.
